¿Cómo no amarte? Fic colectivo Cap2
by Gatsby Gray
Summary: SasuHinaNaru Fic colectivo del SasuHina FC de NU. Hinata, casada con Naruto, se da cuenta de que su relación no es como ella imaginó.Dudando de su amor por el rubio, ella se encuentra varias veces con Sasuke.¿Casualidad o realidad?¡Juzgen ustedes mismos!
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic en conjunto de todo el FC SasuHina. El El desarrollo será lento, y se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto. Os daréis cuenta del argumento en cuanto leais el 1º capítulo.  
Habrá lemon, por lo que espero que estéis preparados... Kukukukú...

El título es temporal. Lo mismo nos da un chungo y decidimos cambiarlo. Si es así lo avisaremos tanto aquí como en el FC. Os invito a todos los amantes de ésta pareja [SasuHina] que os unáis a nosotros, vuestra colaboración se agradecería nee!

**Sasuke x Hinata FanClub**

El primer capítulo es siempre de los más difíciles así que os pido un aplauso para Amy-senpai n.n

Si os preguntáis el por qué lo subo yo si no lo inicio es porque soy la presidenta del FC, sin más. Es sólo por éso xD

----

- _Pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back_  
- "Hablan"

----

**Capítulo 1º**

Autora: _Amy-chan_

¿La vida junto a Naruto-kun es como creí que siempre sería?

¿Debería estar feliz por estar a su lado, no?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír como debería?

¿Acaso podría ser porque no esta conmigo todo el tiempo que desearía que estuviese?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, aquellas interrogantes que solo logran inquietarme, dudar de aquella felicidad que siempre ansié tener, y ahora…

…no se si es lo que buscaba.

Se que Naruto-kun se esta esforzando mucho para conseguir el puesto de Hokage que siempre a deseado. Después de todo era por esa perseverancia que yo siempre le he admirado y querido, demo en estos momentos…

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios al recordar todos los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo hasta estos entonces. Aquellos ojos negros que he visto con tanta frecuencia últimamente.

No se porque me lo he encontrado tantas veces, el porqué me lo cruzo en cada calle, en cada lugar. No he conseguido escapar de aquella inexpresiva mirada, de esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia…

…de la presencia de Sasuke-kun.

Estaba tan feliz por mi amado Naruto-kun, por fin había conseguido cumplir una de sus metas, había logrado traer a su querido compañero de equipo.  
Me había comentado que no había sido nada de fácil, que este aún seguía quejándose constantemente que no había nada que le interesase en Konoha, que cuando quisiera se largaría y no le diría a nadie.  
Después de todo Sasuke-kun había perdido a toda su familia, pero para Naruto-kun él era importante, lo sentía como si fuera su hermano.

¿Es que Sasuke-kun no podía sentir aquello? ¿Es que no lo percibía de la misma forma?

_Todo es tan ajeno a mí…_

Es verdad que puedo sentir aquellos fuertes lazos que los unen, pero no logro poder darme una idea de lo que Sasuke-kun siente, es tan difícil, su mirada siempre es tan ilegible. Totalmente opuesta a la mía.

Además que ahora que me lo encuentro siempre se me queda viendo de esa manera, que realmente no se como describir, pues…me da mucha vergüenza acercarme a preguntarle. No tengo el valor suficiente para consultarle lo que piensa. Aunque tampoco creo que fuera a decírmelo así como así, después de todo nunca nos hemos hablado.

_Saludar con un "H-Hi" y el respondiendo con un "Hmph" no es hablar ¿verdad?_

Algunas personas son tan difíciles de descifrar, no esperaba nunca toparme con alguien así, después de todo nosotros los Hyuuga de por si logramos ver más allá, pero hay algo en él, algo que no me deja poder mantener su mirada y obtener una idea más o menos de lo que puede estar pasando por su cabeza y me provoca mucha inquietud.

Sus ojos negros logran dejarme sin aliento, y tengo que apartarla para poder volver a respirar. Demo, aunque yo aparte la mirada, siempre si logro sentir sus inexpresivos ojos atravesar mi nuca, mi ser.

Después escuche de los labios del propio Naruto-kun que Sasuke-kun había desistido de la idea de irse de la aldea, que había encontrado algo interesante aquí en la villa y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo.  
Cuando le escuchaba esas palabras, no se porque mi corazón dio un suave aleteo, seguramente era por aquella determinación que mostraban…

…tal parece que Sasuke-kun no era tan diferente a Naruto-kun después de todo, cuando se le ponía algo en mente, también luchaba fervientemente hasta verlo cumplido.

Solo pude sonreír al recordarlo.

Me pone muy contenta que las personas luchen por sus ideales, por sus metas y sueños. Y aunque sienta un poco de envidia por no poder ser como ellos, también daría todo de mí para lograr aunque sea un poco igualarles u obtener algo de valor y así hacer realidad mis sueños.

_Mis sueños… ¿Qué paso con ellos?_

Todos ellos habían sido reemplazados por el deseo de estar junto a Naruto-kun, había dejado de lado mi anhelo de volverme más fuerte para demostrárselo a mi Padre y ser vista como "alguien" ante su mirada.  
Inclusive estuve a punto de morir por proteger a esa persona que es importante para mí, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que podría pasar, fui egoísta por primera vez, y Naruto-kun estuvo a punto de morir por mi ineptitud. Que tonta he sido…

_¿Hasta donde puede llegar mi debilidad? ¿O acaso el mismo amor es símbolo de esta?..._ – dirijo la vista al cielo azulino, puedo ver como las estrellas comienzan a tomar posesión en este, me siento tan insignifícate bajo ellas – "…ya no se que pensar, que es lo que realmente…quiero para mi vida"

"Pues podrías empezar en moverte del camino ¿no crees?"

Una voz seria proveniente de mi espalda hace que mi corazón de un vuelco, era imposible… ¿Nuevamente es él?

Mis mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido mientras volteaba con notoria vergüenza a verle. Solo podía mantener mí vista en el suelo debido a la timidez extrema que me causaban sus ojos negros.

"…S-Sasuke-kun. H-Hi" – dije después de unos segundos de intentos fallidos por intentar sacar el habla. Me hallaba nerviosa como de costumbre, más desde que ha vuelto.

Pasaron unos segundos de profundo silencio, solo podía escuchar el sonido del palpitar en mi pecho, de cómo tragaba saliva de lo inquieta que me encontraba al no obtener alguna respuesta de tu parte. Y mucho más al sentir nuevamente tus ojos sobre mi, se que me estabas mirando, podía percibirlo como tantas otras veces.

Por eso me arme de valor para poder levantar mi vista hacía ti, para ver si era posible darme una idea de lo que estaba pasando.  
Lentamente comencé a levantar mi rostro, hasta toparme con tus labios, en estos podían verse reflejada una de esas sonrisas llenas de arrogancia. Mi palpitar cada vez era más intenso.

Se que mis ojos reflejaban el asombro de ver aquella expresión en ti. Solo pude limitarme a bajar la mirada nuevamente, a morder mi labio inferior mientras trataba de encontrar el coraje y las palabras que decir…

"… ¿P-Porque…?" – dije luego de unos momentos mientras jugaba con mis dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué, que?" – respondías rápidamente. Sorprendida volví a levantar mis ojos hacía ti, solo para ver como aquella sonrisa crecía al notarme así de contrariada

_Solo esta jugando conmigo, y yo estoy cayendo sin problemas en sus jugarretas_

Trate de calmarme dando un gran respiro, era difícil en verdad, pero no podía permitir que me viera en ese estado, que notara lo que estaba provocando en todo mi ser. No estoy segura de que es lo que pasa, pero no puedo permitir que esto siga pasando.

"N-Nada, o-olvídelo…" – dije suavemente mientras volteaba para irme. Pero como me encontraba tan nerviosa y la vuelta que di fue muy rápida, por unos segundos sentía como un mareo se apropiaba de mí, iba a caer al suelo. Pero una mano tomo mi brazo, esta impidió que fuera a dar al suelo.

Con lentitud levante mi vista hacia aquel que me había sujetado. Era él.

Mi corazón volvía a latir con intensidad, más al apreciar aquella mirada de tan cerca. Mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, podía sentirlas calientes.

"Debes tener más cuidado – decías mientras desviabas la mirada, mientras soltabas con suavidad mi brazo. Solo pude asentir aún aturdida por aquellos segundos perdida en aquel poso oscuro de tus ojos – baka"

Lo se, se que soy bastante torpe, no tiene porque decírmelo de esa manera tan descortés.

"…Gracias" – solo pude responderle bastante molesta por su ultimo comentario, pero aún podía percibir mi aquel aleteo en mi corazón, todavía inquieto por lo ocurrido.

Podía percibir como todas las personas seguían transitando alrededor de nosotros, pero tanto tú como yo nos manteníamos en silencio uno junto al otro. Con nuestras miradas desviadas debido a mi vergüenza y tu… ¿molestia? , realmente no sabría decir que es lo que sientes, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero no me molestaría saber más de ti…

…después de todo, eres el mejor amigo de mi novio ¿no?

"Mm.…etto… - podía notar tu atención puesta en mi al escucharme tratar de hablar, aquello lograba inquietarme mucho más – M-Me alegra…q-que este de vuelta S-Sasuke-kun, N-Naruto-kun s-siempre lucia…t-tan preocupado p-por usted"

Al terminar solo pude sonreírse, levantar mi vista hacía ti y mostrarte la sinceridad de mis palabras, lo sincera que era mi sonrisa.

Solo veo que después de unos segundos desvías la mirada, no entendía el porqué de aquello.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había dicho algo que te molesto? Estaba preocupada.

Iba a consultarte, deseaba saber que era lo que había hecho mal, pero tus palabras provocaron mi silencio

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te alegras de que haya vuelto, o es solo por la felicidad de Naruto?"

Nada lograba salir de mis labios, una vez más me había quedado perdida en alguna parte de aquellos ojos negros. No sabía exactamente que responderte.

------

Y ahora que me encuentro en mi alcoba viendo por la ventana, me es imposible no recordar aquella frase escuchada de tus labios

_"¿Y a ti? ¿Te alegras de que haya vuelto, o es solo por la felicidad de Naruto?"_

No supe que responderte, no sabía que esperabas escuchar ni que era lo que reflejaban aquellas oscuras orbes

"M-Me siento tan confundida" – dije en un susurro para mi misma. Aún me hallaba nerviosa, podía percibir el temblor en mis manos...en mi cuerpo.

¡Poestear y dejar opiniones! Se agradecerían mucho nee!  
El siguiente capítulo corre a cargo deeee....  
Os dejo con la intriga. ¡Muhahahaha! xDDD

¡Postear!

_¡Adiosete!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2º **:

Autora: oyuki_flor

----

- _Pensamientos_  
- "Flash Back"  
- "Hablan"

------

Y ahora que me encuentro en mi alcoba viendo por la ventana, me es imposible no recordar aquella frase escuchada de tus labios

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te alegras de que haya vuelto, o es solo por la felicidad de Naruto?"

No supe que responderte, no sabía que esperabas escuchar ni que era lo que reflejaban aquellas oscuras orbes

"M-Me siento tan confundida" – dije en un susurro para mi misma. Aún me hallaba nerviosa, podía percibir el temblor en mis manos...en mi cuerpo.

--------------

Lentamente, anulo la distancia que hay entre el cristal de la ventana y mi cuerpo, con la intención de abrirla y dejar que el viento acaricie mi rostro.

Apoyo las palmas de mis manos, todavía temblorosas, sobre la base de ésa, que a veces es la única que me conecta con el exterior.

Inspiro hondamente, necesito tranquilizarme, aún cuando estoy sola en esta habitación que en más ocasiones de las que habría imaginado, parece ser mi única fortaleza en tiempos difíciles, en tiempos de guerra... _no me agrada sentir que estoy perdida en mi interior. _

Después de unos instantes, en realidad no sé cuantos, descubro que ya ha oscurecido... _Naruto-Kun_ ...Retrocedo unos pasos hasta llegar a mi cama y dejar caer pausadamente mi cuerpo sobre ella, sé que necesito saber qué es lo que está sucediéndome aunque, a veces, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, sólo necesito cerrar los ojos y sumergirme al abismo de mi inconciencia en donde no debo explicar nada.

Llevo mi brazo izquierdo a mi cara para dejarlo descansar sobre mi frente mientras que el derecho reposa a mi costado.

-"Naruto-Kun" -Pronuncio tu nombre otra vez y estoy intentando descansar y olvidar demo, no lo he conseguido.

Suspiro una vez más, siento algo, no sé qué es... me siento insegura porque, realmente me asusta ése aleteo que ha sentido mi corazón cuando encontré sus profundos ojos.

_Se supone que ahora estoy con Naruto-Kun... -Un año ha transcurrido desde aquélla tarde en la que por fin, él se de dio cuenta de mis sentimientos; Naruto-Kun... _

Pronto, observo una silueta en el lugar en donde estuve hace unos momentos, no hay luces encendidas así que por instantes y a la escasa luz de la noche, veo la figura de una persona demo, no distingo de quién se trata.

_Había encontrado algo interesante aquí en la villa y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo _-Llevo mi mano derecha a los labios y mis ojos se abren de par en par cuando me descubro pensando en las palabras que Naruto-Kun me dijo de él y ahí está ése aleteo nuevamente.

-"Hinata-Chan" -Escucho como me llamas dudando de que pueda estar ahí y aquél aleteo se transforma en... ¿desilusión?... al escuchar tu voz.

Permanezco callada unos instantes, mis pensamientos me han tomado por sorpresa y realmente no sé qué me está pasando.

- "¿Hinata-Chan?" -Vuelves a preguntar mientras te adentras sigilosamente hacia donde me encuentro yo.

Todavía sobresaltada, me incorporo y por fin, alcanzo a decir en un hilo de voz que sólo tú podrías escuchar:

- "N-Naruto-Kun ¿q-qué haces a-aquí?" - comienzo a jugar con mis dedos mientras acortas la distancia entre nosotros, hemos vivido ya varias experiencias juntos y aún así, todavía me siento nerviosa a tu lado y ahora que estoy frente a ti, vuelvo a ser presa de mi inseguridad.

Observo como, con una de tus manos, pasas por detrás de mi oreja, un largo mechón de cabello que se había desalineado al agachar la mirada.

Sólo pasan unos instantes que en mi interior se tornan en una eternidad nunca antes imaginada y vivida a tu lado y sin haberlo notado, los mismos: calor y rubor que siempre me has provocado, vuelven a poblar mi rostro y me dejan sin habla, como siempre.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de articular una sola palabra y permanezco en silencio mientras tu cálida mano acaricia mis mejillas, las que siento arder con tu contacto.

También, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a llorar; otra vez soy débil ante ti, vuelvo a ser la misma chica débil que siempre he sido y que jamás se irá.

Permanezco estática y pronto, siento como la calidez de mi cara se va enfriando pausadamente mientras las lágrimas forman un camino a través de ella, demo, ni siquiera dejas que más de una lágrima ruede por cada mejilla porque, me abrazas dulcemente.

"¿Qué sucede Hinata-Chan?"- Dices con una voz tan dulce como siempre lo haces al dirigirte a mí mientras me abrazas celosamente.

En tus brazos, sigo sollozando y más confundida de lo que ya me encontraba, recuerdo lo que él me dijo: _¿Y a ti? ¿Te alegras de que haya vuelto, o es solo por la felicidad de Naruto?_ ; recuerdo también lo que pensé de haber desplazado mis sueños por estar a tu lado, recuerdo aquella mirada fría y casi de repugnancia con la que me mira mi padre; todo mi mundo parece girar a gran velocidad y yo sólo estoy ahí, de pie frente a ti.

Un segundo después de haber traído ésas frases a mis pensamientos, me regaño mentalmente por recordarlas justo en ése instante y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad me invade; comienzo a llorar con más desolación.

No sé qué es lo que más me duele cuando me puedo sentir entre tus brazos, tan segura y cálida en la penumbra de mi habitación y en aquél momento que tiempo atrás, hubiera considerado lo más mágico de todo lo que existe: descubro que, me he disgustado conmigo misma al haber traído a mi mente sus palabras y su mirada precisamente con aquél abrazo tuyo.

Tu abrazo, siento como me rodeas con más firmeza y pese a toda la maraña que son mis pensamientos, haces que me sienta segura contigo.

Inspiro y dejo que tu aroma llegue a lo más profundo de mi ser, pero eso me provoca todavía más pena, una angustia que sin entender y desear, convierto en lágrimas que mojan tu chaqueta.

No me he dado cuenta de cómo o en qué momento lo he hecho pero al siguiente segundo, ya estoy abrazándote con la misma intensidad que tú o incluso más, si eso es posible.

Hundo mi cara en tu pecho y sigo llorando porque no sé qué me sucede y luego, ahí estás tú, ésa noche eres lo que necesito y tu silencio mientras lloro, me sorprende, de no estar sumergida en mi llanto, al que califico en ese instante como absurdo, habría sonreído porque a veces, cambias todo aquello que eres y me brindas momentos de comprensión que jamás podré comparar con nada.

"N-naruto, p-perdóname, por favor" - Logro articular por fin mientras dirijo esa mirada demacrada por haber llorado, hacia el azul de tus ojos, ésos que siempre han sido el único mar en el que quiero navegar... te miro implorando tu perdón pero al hacerlo, más culpable me siento.

La mirada que te ofrezco, encierra mucho más que perdón por llorar esa noche, es más bien la disculpa que te ofrezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, por haber deseado, sólo por una fracción de segundo, que la silueta que vi en un principio, fuera la de él.

Realmente estoy arrepentida por ese absurdo deseo, casi me estoy odiando por haber recordado que Sasuke-Kun había encontrado un motivo para quedarse y más aún, por haber creído que ése algo interesante, podría ser yo.

_Necesito pensar en todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde, demo; no esta noche que estoy con mi Naruto-Kun, no ahora que me siento tan segura entre sus brazos; no cuando sus brazos me protegen del frío de esta noche._

-"Hinata-chan, te amo" -Es todo lo que me dices mientras me regalas una gran sonrisa y vuelves a abrazarme – "¿Ya te he dicho que, aún cuando lloras, te ves hermosa?" -Me susurras para después inhalar la fragancia de mis cabellos y besar mi frente.

Ante tu reacción, me siento un poco más tranquila demo, esa calma sólo obedece a la parte que se disculpó contigo, por haber llorado y por mucho que quiera olvidarlo, no puedo perdonarme el como deseé que fuera él quien hubiera entrado por la ventana y es que, no es que lo desee, es más bien, que ése aleteo de mi corazón, se transformó en una oleada que me recorrió súbitamente al pensar que alguien había sido capaz de observar la invisibilidad con la que siempre me he vestido y más aún, al pensar que alguien tan distinto a Naruto-Kun y a cualquier otro chico, se hubiera interesado en mí.

Amenazando con llorar una vez más por tu dulce comportamiento, te sonrío melancólicamente y agacho la mirada.

La noche es fría y el viento que antes me acaricio con delicadeza, es ahora cruel, cómo sí él, hubiera podido observar todo lo que me sucedió desde que Naruto-kun llegó a mi alcoba.

Hay poca luz en la habitación.

- "Etto, Hinata-Chan, yo vine a decirte que"…-Observo que estás intentando decirme algo y en este sentido, sé que nunca cambiarás, siempre que te vas a ir a alguna misión, te comportas así pero esta noche, dudas mucho más en despedirte porque, me has visto llorar y lo que menos deseas es que yo, vuelva a hacerlo ahora con motivo de tu despedida.

Ahora, eres tú quién juega con los dedos, como imitándome pero, no te atreves a decírmelo.

Te conozco y sonrío tiernamente para ti.

Me miras con tanta dulzura que repentinamente, siento como el calor me toma prisionera de él, dejando como resultado de ello, un suave rubor de color rozado.

- "Creo que, puedo esperar para mañana, pero quiero pedirte algo" - dices mientras observo como ahora, sonríes con un sentimiento oculto, es, una sonrisa tierna que de verdad, estaba necesitando – "Deja quedarme esta noche, contigo" - por fin logras terminar la frase.

Nuevamente estoy entrando en la desesperación, no pensé que me pedirías algo así demo, honestamente me siento como una completa desconocida y sinceramente no pienso que sea lo más conveniente.

Ante tu petición, me siento totalmente nerviosa y ofuscada.

_¿Cómo podré decirte que no?... _-te miro con los ojos temblorosos mientras llevo mi mano derecha a los labios.

- "Hmmm, N-Na-Naruto-Kun, etto yo"…- ni siquiera me dejas terminar cuando repentinamente, te encuentras a mi lado y mientras me tomas delicadamente de la cara con ambas manos, tus labios encuentran a los míos y se funden en un beso sencillo pero que encierra demasiadas emociones.

Cuando tus labios, apenas han rozado a los míos, dudo en responder a ese beso y ni siquiera cierro los ojos demo, al sentirte, tan cálido como lo eres sólo tú, me dejo llevar por tu boca que parece experta.

Mientras me besas, también me cargas en brazos y lentamente nos dirigimos a la cama.

Me colocas sobre ella cuidadosamente y justo en ese instante, observo con cuanta ternura me miras y me pregunto si, detrás de esa ternura hay pasión.

Luego, me pierdo en el abismo de tus ojos y no me das tiempo de responder a la pregunta... sólo observo como te quitas tu chaqueta y me cobijas con ella para después, recostarte a mi lado y abrazarme, asegurándote de que, el frío de la noche, no me quite tu calor.

Sólo me abrazas.

_Estoy exhausta y sé que, necesito descansar y aclarar mi mente... demo, un solo paso a la vez._

Busco tu pecho como la más confortable almohada que pudiera existir y entro al mundo de los sueños, el sol no regresará hasta dentro de muchas horas y justo en ese instante, logro olvidarme de todo para pensar sólo en mi Naruto-Kun.

---

Lejanamente, puedo escuchar el trinar de las aves del jardín y hay luz. Lentamente, abro los ojos para encontrarme con tu cara, la cual ha dibujado una sincera y amplia sonrisa sólo para mí y más bellos aún, encuentro a tus ojos para perderme nuevamente en aquél azulado abismo.

Mientras te contemplo y te regalo una sonrisa no puedo evitar sentirme dichosa y regañarme por haber deseado, la noche anterior, volver a encontrar ojos negros, más negros que la misma noche.

_¿Porqué los deseé si tenía ya unos claros que en lugar de petrificarme ante el misterio y el suspenso, me transportan a la calma y la serenidad?... _

Esa mañana, me dijiste que estarías en una misión y que no sabías cuanto tiempo duraría… un apasionado beso fue nuestro adiós pero la noche, fue mejor aún.

Al ver cómo te alejabas de mí, supe que algo estaba cambiando pero, no pude saber qué era con exactitud o tal vez, me negaba a pensar en ello por temor a descubrir una realidad que pudiera llevarme a algo completamente desconocido y sin embargo, por mucho pesar que sintiera y por más que me obligara a no hacerlo, deseaba sentir, tan sólo una vez más, aquél aleteo en el corazón.

_Sasuke-Kun..._

*.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.* *.*.*


End file.
